Slurred Lines
by Shortgirl94
Summary: Alison and her friends are all at a highschool party.. but what happens when she tries to illegally drive them home? Super emotional Emison story at the beginning. Drama before the fluff. with no '-A' or Ali disapearing... might be rated M later on in the future.
1. Chapter 1

-A/N- Hey! SO heres the first chapter.. it might just stay as a one-shot.. unless people want me to continue it. Im not an English major, or law, or medical.. haha. its fiction.. anything can happen, right? ;) haha.. well i hope you enjoy my Emison story.

As I lay here the only thing I can hear is the subtle beep coming from the heart monitor to my left. The other people in the room talk among each other but I just try to ignore them and continue searching the channels on the TV. I want nothing more than to yell at them to shut up. I look down at my arm and remember that I am wearing the signature, ugly hospital gown. It wasn't a dream. Why am I here? I still haven't been told, even though I've asked several times this morning. On the bed to my left, there is an elderly lady who is still sound asleep; she looks so peaceful. I am in awe at how she can sleep with everything going on in the room. Hope she is all right, as her breakfast that arrived around two hours ago remains untouched on the table beside her. The distasteful light beige walls that surround me make everything just that much more depressing. The food isn't much better either; the oatmeal is mushy and the coffee has no flavour. I don't know how long I can stay here before I go insane. I feel as though I am a caged bird with no wings. As I scan the room I notice the nurse walk in with her clipboard and it brings me out of my thoughts.

"Alison, you have some visitors, are you ready to talk?" the nurse asks me as I raise an eyebrow back at her. She had come into the room an hour ago to ask me about the incident last night, which I don't know anything about. However, I was in a lot of pain and couldn't rotate my head even the slightest and since I couldn't function properly they decided to leave me alone. I just want someone to tell me how I ended up in here and why I'm in all this pain. I'm 17 years old, surely they can't be allowed to keep it a secret from me much longer.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I reply and push my bowl of oatmeal off to the side. The nurse then nods her head as she leaves the room which motions two uniformed officers to walk in. They stand on either side of my bed and shut the curtains around us for privacy. But what difference does that make? It's not like the fabric stops any sounds from traveling. The other people in the room may not be able to see my reactions but they will still hear everything. As soon as my eyes lock with the officer to my right my heart stops for a moment and I remember why I am here. I drop my head and shut my eyes as I silently curse at the thoughts going through my brain. All the memories come flashing through my mind as I put my head back onto my pillow.

The music is blasting, people are dancing, and the sun is nowhere in sight. My friends and I leave Noel's cabin and begin searching for my moms car- which i borrowed for the evening. As we look across the field for it our vision is blocked by people scattered all over the place. They can no longer walk in a straight line and some can't even stand up. As we reach my car I chug the last of my drink and toss the cup onto the ground.

"Who's driving?" Hannah slurs as she trips on a rock.

"Dude, I am" I laugh as I fumble the keys out of my pocket.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily says as she looks at me with a scared expression.

"Shut up, I'm driving and you can't stop me." I say loudly as I unlock the car doors so everyone can climb in. I look behind me to see who is getting in when I hear two of my friends talking.

"Watch her get us all killed or something." One of them says quietly.

"I think I'll just walk home actually." I look around to see where the voice came from and it was Emily. Does she really have that little faith in me?

"Babe, everything will be fine; it's three in the morning, there will be hardly anyone on the road." I reassure her, but I can sense that she is terrified due to the slight glisten in her eyes that hint at possible tears. I walk over to her and give her a long, warming hug, as I pull away I sneak a quick kiss in and give her a cheesy smile before I lose my balance and she catches me.

"You can't even stand up straight without leaning on something! Let alone drive a vehicle full of our friends! What if something bad happens? I can't lose you to something as careless as driving while drunk."

After finally convincing everyone that I will be able to drive them home safely, we all pile inside my car. I start the engine and put some good music on as everyone fastens their seat-belts. The drive home is very peaceful; the moon looks amazing as it shines among the stars. I take a quick glance behind me and notice how tense Emily still is. I hate to see her so stressed out, especially when it is my fault. When she notices that I am looking at her it makes her panic even more.

"Keep your eyes on the road! You're swerving everywhere!" she yells at me in despair and panic. "Can you not see the bright yellow line? Pull over and let me drive. You're clearly not capable right now." I shake my head and continue onward, swerving slightly to the right to correct my lane situation.

I look back at her through the rear-view mirror, "stop acting like this. I'm not going to pull over." I glance forward for a moment to see where I am and then turn my head to see what her response would be. She doesn't have time to reply because Mike, who is sitting in the passenger seat, tugs on my arm aggressively to pull me forward. Just as I sit back normally everyone in the car screams, and this time there is nothing I can do about it as two bright yellow lights are heading straight for us.

I attempt to swerve away from it, "you guys are distracti-"

My eyes flash open as I spring up from the hospital bed and burst into tears, "where are my friends; are they okay?" I ask desperately.  
"My dear, that is what we are here to talk to you about;" the tall and slender policeman says as he looks at me with no sign of remorse. His name-tag sounds familiar; Wilden... I've heard that somewhere. I look at him with fury and frustration in return. I can't help but wonder why they won't tell me what is going on already. I've been waiting here for what seems like ages. All I want to do right now is give Emily a big hug and apologize for this mess. Where is she, anyway?

"You are being taking in for questioning tomorrow to discuss charges being laid, there are many factors including your lack off a drivers license and the serious injuries that have been a result of the crash"

My brain doesn't process any of the words this officer has said. I can feel my mouth moving but no sound escapes. Detective Wilden seem to understand what I am trying to ask. "A girl named Emily Fields, she is in a medically induced coma from her injuries," the cop explains to me.

"No, you're lying to me! There's no way I did that to my girlfriend! YOU'RE LYING!" I plead with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Please, tell me you are kidding, please…" I fall back onto my pillow and begin crying into my arms; pleading for this nightmare to not be real. I am furious with myself, how could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I just listen to her? We could be sitting in my room cuddling but instead I'm here and she's gone. Emily... my sweet Emily, come back to me... I'm so sorry.

They both shake their heads at me, "I am sorry about your loss, but as doctor's order, you are being released today since your injuries are not serious," the shorter policeman spoke to me, his words didn't even seem real. He went on to explain things to do with court, hearings and jail but I can't hear it. My mind has temporarily shut everything out except Emily. How I wish I could see that bright and smiley face.

I nod my head when I notice they have stopped talking and give them a reply, "I understand." I don't know how I will be able to face my friends or family. The guilt. How am I to deal with all this guilt? I feel sick to my stomach; as if on cue, I lean off the side of the bed and release the contents of my stomach in the bin.

The next morning I am escorted out of the hospital in handcuffs, by the same two officers from yesterday and put into a marked police car. The car speeds off down the straight road, leading me to my holding cell. I don't know what is happening now, all I know is that I messed up and deserve any punishment I receive. I didn't sleep at all last night, all I could think about was how I wish I could see Emily's smile one more time, or even feel the warmth of her hug again.

I look up from my hands to see Mrs. Hastings standing in front of the cell waiting as Wilden unlocks the door to let me out.

-A/N- Well.. what do you think? should i continue? this is all i have written so far, but there's lots of room to add on. This will mainly be Emison, and there is no 'A' and nothing to do with the plot of the series really... might use a scene here and there, but otherwise just location and characters are gonna be from it.

Deff let me know what your feels are. what do you think/want to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! I know that it's pretty emotional right now, but it'll be light and happy in the near future. Feel free to send me any ideas you have for this story :)

-Ali's POV-

"Mrs. Hastings? What are you doing here? I don't deserve your help.. I hurt your daughter," I say timidly while locking eyes with her. I still can't read her expression.. its very non-emotional.

"Alison, everyone makes mistakes and we all deserve help. Wait till we get to the interview room before explaining anything further," and with that I follow her down the hall and through several doors; this place is a giant maze and I'm the mouse searching for the cheese...

I take a deep breath while positioned in the chair sitting across from Veronica. Closing my eyes, I picture Emily lying helpless on the hospital bed and can feel my heart starting to race as anxiety takes control. I cant help but break down crying in front of her, shes never seen me like this. No one has. I'm Alison Dilaurentis for crying out loud. But Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily, I hurt them all in ways I can never take back. If not physically then definitely emotionally. Aria must be so happy she ran off with Fitz earlier that evening rather than riding home with me. She's going to hate me for putting her brother through that though. How could I blame her? I hate me.

We sit here for what feels like hours recounting the details from that night, turns out she's a lot more understanding than I expected. I'm surprised to hear her say that she forgives me and that I will probably only get sentenced with community service since I'm a minor.  
Days pass, and since shes not doing too well, I haven't been allowed to visit Emily. The others have agreed to come over this afternoon, together. We are all suffering and we need each other... I just hope they can forgive me, I don't expect it though.. but I am hopeful.  
The doorbell rings and I can hear Jason open the door and send the girls up to my room. This is not how I expected to spend the beginning of my summer right before senior year.

-No POV-

The girls walk up the stairs and knock on Ali's bedroom door before slowly opening the door to reveal the girl sitting on her bed. Her eyes dark with circles, cheeks stained with tears and body covered in blankets. A sight they never expected to see from Alison. She was always filled with so much laughter and sinical jokes, who would have thought that she was capable of such raw emotion. Aria was the first to break the silence,

"Alison?"

She rubbed her eyes and then looked her in the eyes, "I'm so sorry... I'm such an idiot, if I had just listened to her.. she wouldn't be there attached to machines and your brother's wrist wouldn't be broken," she rambles and then turns to face Spencer, " and your leg.. Spence, field hockey... I messed up your career," finally facing Hanna she fully breaks down crying, " Hanna, your ok?"

Hanna only replies with a slight shrug, the doctors had informed her that she just has a minor concussion and to watch for symptoms. Aria lets her tears flow freely as she makes her way over to the blonde. She wraps her petite arms around the sobbing mess.

"Shh.. If Emily was here she would want you to stop beating yourself up like this, also, Mike isn't mad, hes actually telling all his buddies how he survived some super massive 12 car pile up," Aria tries too soothe her with a slight chuckle, without really knowing what to say.

Alison pulls away and looks up at her a bit confused and tries to laugh then glances at the other two girls who haven't moved an inch from her door, other than to close it.

"Exactly! If... if she was here.. but she's not," Alison crumbles into the small girls body and completely lets all her emotions flow freely. Hanna and Spencer exchange looks then silently agree to go and join in on the hug. They sat there all holding one another for several minutes, no one dared to break away until Ali was ready.

Unfortunately, Hanna missed that memo as she pulls away scrunching her nose, "Ew, seriously guys... take a shower. That was a lot of body odor in one place."

Spencer was about to give her a slap on the shoulder when Alison looked up with a slight smile on her face and let out a small chuckle. Something none of them had done much of since that night. Just then Jason abruptly opened the door while holding the house phone in his hand.

"Ali, the hospital just called, and Emily has started breathing on her own now, shes still unconscious to do with what ever the medical thingy is, she explained it to me but I'm still confused... anyway, this means you can go see her, if you give me an hour i can drive you 4 there." Jason told the girls while still trying to mentally figure out the medical term lost from his mind. Him and Ali have been very close since their parents walked out of their lives earlier that year, Jason has turned to drugs while Ali has turned to alcohol.

The girls all nodded at Ali's older brother and without a moment to spare Alison sprung out of the bed and began making herself look like 'Alison Dilaurentis'. The other girls went into the bathroom behind her and touched up their now smudged makeup. The drive to the hospital was very quiet, but not awkward like expected, Alison was fidgeting in her seat anxiously waiting to see Emily's beautiful face again. Hanna was busy texting Caleb to tell him the news, he wasn't in the car with them, but has been worried sick about everyone. He actually beat them to the hospital and was waiting in the hall to greet Hanna with a hug. Emily was like a little sister to him, even though they were the same age; Caleb took on a role of over protective big brother. He was not going to forgive Alison that easily. As she runs past him down the hallway all he can is glare and shake his head. He secretly hopes that Emily will shut her out for what she has done and caused.

-Ali POV-

Everyone is in my way as I run down the hallways and up the stairs (elevator was taking too long), Jason called ahead to ask what room she was in. Best brother award goes too.. him.

There she is. Pale faced with tubes attached under her nose which I presume are used to give her more oxygen. There's a stool placed by the side of her bed but all i can think about is lying next to her and kissing everything better. I don't want too hurt her more than I already have though, would she even want me lay beside her? Oh what the hell, I don't care. Move over Emily,

"I love you so much, babe... I can't find enough words to say how sorry I am and how I should have listened to you. You're always right, always, you were scared in the car and I could tell, but I still didn't do anything about it. I guess I just lost track of how much I had to drink. I do that a lot this past year, I am sorry for that, I'm trying, but everything is just too hard. I can't lose you, I need you here with me. You complete me, Emily, you are my world..." I cant help but completely break down crying, again, as I place a kiss on her cheek. I don't know how long I laid there for before falling asleep but all too soon I'm woken up by the most gentle kiss on my forehead.

"You're pretty cute, but was it necessary to wake me up from my afternoon nap?"

My eyes fly open and I turn to face Emily. Her eyes, they're so beautiful.. I've missed them so much this past week, "Emily, your awake.. but how?" I say while squeezing her tighter and nuzzling my head onto her chest.

"The nurse came in this morning saying they unhooked some machine to allow me to naturally wake up this morning on my own. I asked them to call you, did they?"

"Yeah, well Jason answered the phone but said you were still unconscious but that I can come and see you," Jason must have really misunderstood the nurse on the phone today. My Emmy is awake and here, shes even talking to me and not yelling.

Emily lets out a slight chuckle while stroking my head and my fingers start to dance around her stomach atop the sheets, "He never really was the best at medical scenarios, the nurse probably meant that I was just sleeping at that moment." She smiles and me and lets out a heavy sigh which catches me off guard. I don't want this moment to end, so I lift my head up and move so my head is inches away from hers. Lightly breathing on her lips I can feel her catch her breath as i connect our lips for the first time since that night. At first she doesn't kiss back too much, but eventually she allows my tongue to enter her mouth as it playfully moves about. I just can't help the way she makes me feel. Suddenly I feel her pull away and lean her head down onto mine and squeeze my body tightly.

"Ali, I'm still so mad at you, I don't even know where to begin, but I just love you so much and I'm glad you're safe," she glances up to see the others make their way into the room now, I can hear their footsteps behind me as they shut the door on their way in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hanna says with a smirk as she walks in.

"No," I send a chuckle her way, and then look into Emily's beautiful brown eyes, "I need to gain her trust back. I hurt her in so many ways, and I take full responsibility for everything. I'm going to work hard every single day for the rest of my life to ensure that this woman is well looked after. I can't stand too see her in this much pain ever again, especially when I am the root of the cause...All of you guys actually, I'm going to work hard to gain everyone's trust back. I don't deserve friends as great as all you," a tear strolls down my cheek and I feel her warm touch lightly brush it away.

-No POV-

Emily is left speechless and in awe of the blondes words. On one hand she was so sincere in her apologies but on the other hand... this was a very serious situation that Em has been left in. For the rest of the night after the girls had all said their goodbyes and parted ways. She was left alone with her thoughts on what to do. She has wanted to be with Ali for as long as she can remember, but is that what a relationship with the 'Queen Bee' was going to be like? Distrust and drunken nights with someone getting hurt to be followed by a sober Ali apologizing profusely? Em had nightmares all throughout the night waking up every hour either sweating or crying. This was all too much for her to handle; all she wanted to do was get into the pool and swim away all her angry thoughts and clear her mind. But she wouldn't be able to do that for a few weeks while everything healed up.

A/N -

So here we see Emily in a bit of a mental toss up between just being with her girlfriend and forgiving right away or not. What would you do in that situation? I feel like I'd be uber pissed off and have sworn quite a few times at that person by now ... haha but I'm not Emily. I put a few extra comic relief moments in here to help with the emotions.. bear with me .. please :O I start work up again tomorrow after the holiidays, so wont have as much free time.. but reviews will remind me that i have this going on as well. i have the attention span of a 2 year old, forget about things easily.

(insert winky face here) .. see you next time ! Hope you like it... please review.. theres not gonna be a set day I post the new chapters.. just like when they're written and if I have a few reviews on the previous.

Ps- my current fav stories on here are by 'emisonheaven' .. you should probably check 'em out!


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a little delayed.. I had it all typed out and then BAM.. internet retarted and it didnt save. Slightly ticked off at technology is an the way... just noticed how many follows and favourites I have :0 thank you all so much! Also each and every one of you who reads and reviews.. makes my heart melt inside.

soo.. round 2? .. here it goes:

\- No POV-

Its been a few weeks since Emily and the girls were admitted to the hospital due to Alison's drunken behavior. She is still awaiting her trial to be given her punishment; a meeting with her lawyer is in 4 days (Monday) and then the hearing is slated for Tuesday morning. Alison has been restless all week waiting for Emily to get better; shes been in to visit every single day. Not much has been said between the 2 about the incident any of the times though. Most of it is spent with the two of them laying in Em's bed snuggled up watching funny videos or movies on her laptop. Neither wanting the moment to end, once or twice things had gotten hot and heated only for them to be interrupted by a nurse's knock on the door.

Its a sunny Thursday morning, and Emily has finally been discharged, unfortunately her mom was not allowed to take any more sick days off of work. So she wasn't going to be able to drive her home. The girls walked down to the hospital so that they could accompany Em on the walk home. Spencer would have except that being in crutches meant that walking long distances wasn't exactly a desired situation for her to be in.

When Hanna walked in she saw that Em was standing there gazing outside, so she decided to sneak up behind her and give her a tight squeeze around her waist.

Em leaned into the hug, slightly wincing at the squeeze, but was enjoying it none the less. She turned around and started to lean in to kiss her,  
"HANNA! what the hell! I thought you were Ali. I almost kissed you."

"Don't lie Em, I know I'm irresistible," Hanna smirked at her followed by a wink. Em just shook her head and playfully gave the blonde girl a push.

"Speaking of, where is she?"

Just then Aria had walked into the room, "So that sounded like an interesting conversation to walk in on"

"It's just Em hitting on me again,"

Aria just raised her eyebrows at Em, and then laughed when she saw the scared look on her face.

"Also, Ali had some appointment thingy to go to today, so wasn't able to come... shes really sorry."

Em just nodded and then let out a sigh, not wanting to show her disappointment. She really needed to talk with that girl, and see her gorgeous smile again. She grabbed the last of her things and the three of them walked out of the hospital doors together. On the walk home, the girls filled Em in on all the gossip she might've missed out on. It was a walk filled with laughter and smiles, something that has been lacking in all their lives for the past couple a weeks. About 20 minutes later they turned down Emily's street and she felt herself get very excited. It had been ages since she could sleep in her own bed.

"Em, I'm so happy you're finally out of there... sorry about you're arm though. I bet the sharks will save your spot on the team though. You're the best one on it."

Em gave her a sad smile back, "yeah, maybe, but I do have a bunch of exercises to do every day in order to help the muscles get back in shape by September,"

Finally reaching her house she turned to face the girls, "Thank you both for walking home with me, I'd invite you to come in but honestly right now i just want some time to myself to get settled back home. But we are in desperate need of an alcohol free girls night soon."

The three of the laughed, "Yes! How about Saturday night? Spence and Ali as well?" Hanna chimed in.

"Sounds like a date," Em spoke before giving each girl a hug goodbye and they all parted ways.

-Em's POV-

The house smells so good , what has mum been doing. I'll ask her later, right now I'm starved. I don't think I could have lasted another day on hospital food. That shit's nasty. I walk into the kitchen to see that it is absolutely spotlessly clean... has anyone been cooking while I was gone? Not that I am a good cook by any means.. I'm hoping I don't burn this grilled cheese.

Five minutes later the smoke detector went off as I forgot to flip the sandwich over.. one side was now charred black. Fuck. I'm not sure that this is any better than hospital food, but it will have to do. Although, it smells like some serious burnt toast in here now.. shit. And that beeping, how do I make it stop?!

-No POV-

Emily finally gave up with the smoke detector and just removed the batteries and took it off the wall. Once she finished eating, it was shortly after 11am and she had the day to herself until her mom was home from work at 5. She was long over due for a nice, hot shower in her own living space. She felt extra bold and made the water twice as hot as she would have normally, just to help soothe all her muscles. Anything, to get her shoulder up to par again. As she stood there, with the hot water beating on her back, leaving red marks as it goes, her mind kept drifting to Ali. Before she could even realize how long she was in there for, the water begins to go a bit cold and its almost 12pm. She sighs and the pulls herself out of the shower seeing in the mirror how red her toned body has become due to the hot water.

She heads down the hallway towards her room and stops dead in her tracks. Her door is slightly ajar with what looks like a flicker from candles glowing from inside. Suddenly very confused, she pushes the door open with her foot and peers inside. When she cant see anything, she steps farther inside and that's when the music starts playing.

Ali steps out from the closet strumming her guitar, when she makes eye contact with Em she starts to sing,

"I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times  
So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight  
'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances

Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?"

She stopped strumming and put her guitar down, then guided Em so she could sit on her bed. Em remained speechless, confused and full of tears but complied to Ali's actions. The blonde then stood up in front of her mermaid and kept hold of her hand while clearing her throat before speaking,  
"Emily Fields, I have truly been the biggest idiot. I keep replaying that night in my mind every time I try to sleep. I can't stop thinking about the way I betrayed your trust. I hurt you in more ways than I can even comprehend, and this time it wasn't just emotionally, but I have caused you physical pain as well. Em, you are the absolute love of my life and I cannot function properly without you by my side. There has never been anyone in my life that has been this special to me, or that means this much. I want to be able to hold you and make you happy every day, I know I told you that when I first asked you out 2 years ago but I failed. Em, there hasn't been a day that goes by since our first conversation in grade 8 that you haven't flooded all my thoughts. Do you remember the day we first met and spoke?"

Em gives Ali a smile through her tears and nods as she hadn't stopped thinking about her since that day either, "Yeah, you dropped your pencil off your desk and I picked it up for you."

Ali gave her a big smile back, happy that she remembers that as well, "Em, I am hopelessly devoted too you, you make me strive to be a better person. God I was a bitch back in the day, but whenever I saw your hurt face in the distance or from beside me.. I would instantly feel ashamed at myself. I promise from this day forward to continue to better myself and prove to you that I am someone you could have a future with. Someone you can trust. Someone who will always be there for you and look out for your best interest. I just.." At this point Ali had broken down into tears as Em held her hand tighter then reached up to wipe some of them away.

"Shh.. it's okay. Ali I need you too know that I am not mad. But you also deserve to know all the thoughts that were going through my mind.. Is it going to be like this often? Drunken nights with you ending up with someone hurt and then you apologizing the next day? I can't live with that all the time. Tell me that's not what is going to happen all the time Ali..." it was her turn to break down in tears. She loved her girlfriend so much, and was in awe of everything she did for her tonight. No one had ever sung her a song before, or even surprised her with candles in her room.. and she had done both.

"No Em, I am so done with drinking. I become such an idiot, I just drink to cover up feelings and thoughts I get about my parents. But I will find a new way to deal with all of that, that doesn't involve putting you and our friends at risk. You're my family Em, and I will do anything for you."

"Ali, I don't mind if you drink to have fun with me and our friends... its just the way you treat me. Just don't drink when you're angry, or sad.. those are the worst possible times. Will you go to therapy for me? You need to talk to someone about your parents. I wish I could help you through that, but I just don't know how. "

"I will Em, I promise. I just need my beautiful girlfriend back in my arms," she kneels on the ground in front of Em and pulls her into a warm embrace, "who always happens to be naked right now."

Em pulls away and gives her a playful push,"Ali!"

"I am simply stating a fact"

The two of them laugh while Emily keeps her towel wrapped around her, good thing its the middle of summer now and its extremely warm or she might've frozen to death by now.

"Babe?"

"Yes Ali?

"Are we going to be okay?"

Em gave her a big smile and stood up while dropping her towel to her feet. Alison's eye grew wide and she gave a smirk as her eyes grazed up and down the beautiful brunette's naked body. Emily reached up and put her finger under the blonde's chin and lifted her head up so they were looking into eachother's eyes, "Yeah, we will be."

"Good, because you need someone around to help you cook.. what was that you burnt down there? toast? Jeez Em, gave me a heart attack when that alarm went off"

"Hey! Says the girl who was hiding in my room."

Ali shakes her head laughing, "You liked it though, now get over here and kiss me. Goddamn I've missed those lips of yours."

"Babe, honestly, that was the cutest thing ever. You can do that for me anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind," and with that Ali pulled Emily's naked body against hers and crashed their lips together filled with passion and fire. As things began heating up Em started to play with the bottom of Ali's shirt before starting to pull it up and over her head. They wasted no time in joining their lips back on one another and then Ali lifted Em up off the floor and gently placed her on the bed straddling her. She wanted her so badly, but didn't know how far to take it considering the intense conversation they just had.

Emily could sense the blonde thinking, "baby? not tonight, don't get me wrong I want you so badly right now. But I don't think either of us are in the proper head space. We're emotional and I was sitting in front of you naked the entire time.. of course we'd want to jump each other's bones." She laughed and then kissed the blondes jawline, "doesn't mean that I'm the only one staying naked though."

Alison smiles into her neck as Emily unclasps her girlfriend's bra before throwing it across the room.

I think I'm just going to leave you guys there. Make you guess if they'll withhold sex or not? lol. they do say make up sex is one of the best ;)

So what did you think? Im not sure how i feel about this chapter. But i could just be frustrated from having to write it twice. haha. PLease, please let me know what you thought? Also, running out of ideas. So if you have any input give me a shout as well. Would love to hear ideas, will give you the credit don't worry.

PS- If my boyfriend surprised me in my room with candles and sung a song to me. i would melt. Like how do you even say no to that. The closest i've ever gotten is a text messaged love poem.. that was really complex and i didnt understand the metaphors.. that was an awkward situation.. anyways... cheers.

PPS- netflixers , did you watch Sasha's new movie on there? called coin heist. watched it tonight, was interesting. want to hear your opinions as well.

Cheers, my loves .


	4. Chapter 4

Hahah.. happy friday the 13th? All I'm gonna say is we all know how the last chapter ended.. so I'm just gonna leave this message here as a warning.. advert your eyes from the first half of the story if ya dont wanna read about it.

-No POV-

Emily watches her girlfriends bra fly across the room and feels hungry for more. She flips them over gently, as to not injure her own shoulder. Hungrily, she places warm kisses down Ali's jaw, stopping at her pulse point where she eagerly bites and pulls at it in order to leave a mark. Ali cries out in pleasure as she glides her hands along the side of the toned brunettes body before reaching her ass and grabbing hold.

"Em, I want you.." she huffed out already breathless from Emily creating the love bite on her neck. Ali pushes her hips upwards a bit as she pulls Em's lower body closer to her as she begins to rub their bodies against one another.

"MM... babe.."the brunette let out a sigh into the side of Alison's neck. She trails her lips down Ali's neck landing on the blondes breasts, she massages the one not occupied by her hungry mouth. She has spent the last few weeks in her hospital wishing she could do this so often, that she doesn't know where to start. Emily wanted her right now, and all at once. She couldn't wait to pleasure her girlfriend. Ali could tell how hungry her girlfriend was for her and it turned her on even more.

As Em was sucking and licking each of Ali's breasts, her hands slid down her stomach till she reached the button on her jeans. Moving both hands down there, she unzipped the blonde's jeans and then as she pulled them down inch by inch, she kissed lower and lower. By the time Ali's jeans reached her knees Em had placed a kiss over top of her panties. She then looked up and made eye contact with Ali and winked before placing a stronger kiss atop her girlfriends underwear.

"Ugh!" the blonde bombshell exclaimed which motivated Em to tease her a bit more so she sprung up and threw her lips onto Ali's. With every second that the intensity grew and they were exploring each others bodies with their hands. Ali brought both her hands up to massage her mermaids breasts; with each ounce of pleasure she could feel it in the way Em would grind up harder on Ali's core.

Emily slid a hand down Alison's thigh and teased her a bit before pulling her panties down her legs with one hand and massaging her breast with the other. Ali gasped as she felt Em's warm hand rub against her lower region. Emily pushed her tongue farther into the blondes mouth as she slipped a finger into her core and began thrusting at a slow pace. She felt Ali kiss harder and it motivated her to pick up the pace and continue exploring the blonde's body with her other hand. Ali reached around placing both hands on the brunettes bottom and pulled her closer and then grabbed a hold as Em thrusts her finger in farther.

"OH my god babe, don't stop"

"I don't plan on it baby"

"OH FUCK!" Ali screamed when Em inserted a second finger and began thrusting even deeper and faster than before.

"Scream my name baby.." Em said seductively and then began sucking at Ali's neck again while continuing her rhythm. She felt Ali's insides tighten around her fingers and she knew she was close. The brunette could also feel herself getting more and more wet with each noise that came out of the blonde's mouth.

"Em..." Ali started, but Emily caught her off guard by swirling her fingers around inside, "Emily! Oh my god, keep doing that.. I'm so close"

The brunette sped up her fingers and began massaging her breasts again and planting kisses all the way down her neck until she reached her other boob. She locked eyes with the blonde and licked the tip of her nipple rapidly. Ali wrapped her legs around her girlfriends waist in any attempt to get closer and felt her body go weak and she knew she was about to lose herself.

"Baby.." Ali whispered out as she pulled Em's face up to hers and planted a very heated kiss on her lips.

"mmm. yes Ali" the brunette spoke before pushing past Ali's lips and exploring her mouth.

They continued in this position for a few seconds before Ali pulled her lips away,"EM! i'm coming..."

Emily didnt speak, she only smiled seductively and then trailed kisses down her stomach until her lips reached Ali's clit and she swirled her tongue around, causing Ali to completely lose herself. Em removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, she wanted to taste her girlfriend.

Ali was losing her mind in all that her girlfriend was doing to her, she wondered how she got so lucky to end up with someone as good as her. Alison rode out her high with her girlfriends tongue inside her and enjoyed the moment. More than she could ever remember before.

"Oh, Em... how I have missed spending my days with you, 3 weeks was far too long without you." Ali spoke as she pulled her naked girlfriend up and into her arms.

"I never want to be away from you again, either" the brunette placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriends forehead and snuggled into her, which pushed their boobs against each other.

"Don't get too comfortable.. it's your turn baby.." Ali spoke seductively before gently flipping them over so that she was on top, "Time for you to rest that shoulder of yours and let me take care of you."

"I love you so much," the swimmer spoke as they began round two.

It had been a pretty relaxed couple of days for the two of them since that night, as they just enjoyed each others company and laid outside soaking up the suns rays. Things usually got hot and heated fairly fast, as neither one could stay away from the other when they were in only their bikinis. The sun would shine on one of their bodies and create sweat droplets that would slither down their bodies creating a glow that left them irresistible to the other. Spencer had caught them one day when they were in the middle of a hot make out session in Alison's backyard. Spencer had gone outside to water the plants for her mother, when she spotted the two of them. Instead of leaving them be, she reached for the hose and sprayed it in the direction of the two lovebirds.

"Get a room girls!" Spencer jokingly yelled in their direction, as she say the angry and embarrassed look on their faces as the cold water hit their skin.

"SPENCER!" the bikini clad girls yelled at their friend before walking inside to continue what they started. Leaving the other brunette laughing as she continued on with her gardening duties.

It is now Saturday night and Emily is at her house preparing snacks for the girls night that is about to start in an hour. Her girlfriend is upstairs taking a shower and all she wanted to do was go and join her.. but she knew they would get carried away.

Emily had lost track in time making her snacks and Alison hadn't made her way down yet, she was probably busy doing all her make-up, when the doorbell rang letting her know the girls had arrived.

"Hey girls! So good to see everyone, how's the leg Spence?" Emily spoke as she let everyone in and greeted them each with a hug.

"Hey, it's still the same.. rather uncomfortable and itchy in the cast. But I have gotten used to walking in it now. How is your shoulder?"

"It's doing ok, I have been doing my daily exercises.. which seems to be helping. Ali massages them as well -"

"I don't need to hear about what Ali is massaging of yours," Hannah chirped into the conversation.

"Hannah! Jeez, nothing sexual about her helping my injury"

"What's not sexual about me?" Ali spoke as she descended down the stairs looking more beautiful than ever. Rather than replying, Emily found herself simply awe-struck staring at her girl with her eyes wide open and her mouth formed into a smirk.

"Emily is unable to answer and form sentences right now.. however, I'm happy to see you two have worked things out and back to your normal horny selves" Hannah raised her eyebrows at the two girls before offering a slight chuckle.

Emily snapped back to reality, face flushed and feeling fully embarrassed for how turned on she just got, "What can I say Hannah, she is sexy as fuck" she winked at the disgusted blonde before walking over and planting a deep kiss on Alison's lips. Hannah stuck her tongue out at the brunette before walking away to the kitchen.

"I didn't know this is what you meant by girls night Em.." Aria teased the two.

"What don't feel like a threesome?" Ali teased back while walking over the couch holding Em's hand.

"OKAY! Change of subject. Now" Spencer said as she threw a pillow in Ali's direction, "You two are ridiculous"

Hannah walks back into the living room with her arms full of all the snacks Emily had prepared, "These are actually edible this time Em"

All five girls laughed and then all sat down with blankets and pillows surrounding the tv ready to have a good night, with no alcohol. Ali and Em had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves throughout the night. Each time they tried to cozy up together, they found their hands wandering. Hannah was on the same couch as them, and she was finally fed up with the two of them. So she got up and sat between them.

"Uhmm. hello Hannah" Ali was unimpressed as she was separated from her girlfriend.

"You two can't seem to keep it PG, so I'm just going to sit here in the middle until you can calm down your hormones a bit." She said to both of the red faced girls before jokingly throwing a piece popcorn at each of them.

An hour later, Emily had fallen asleep on the couch halfway through the movie. Hannah wanted to wake her up but Alison stood her ground and went over to cuddle up to her girlfriend.

"On a more serious note.. How are you girls doing? I haven't been able to check in recently." Alison asked all of her friends, truly caring and wanting to know if they are ok. She still felt terrible for everything but has been working towards self-forgiveness and being able to let go and move on from traumatic experiences. Part of her deal with Emily was to seek out help, so she had gone to her first therapy appointment the day prior. The therapist, Dr. Sullivan, had helped her dip deep into her mind to release and find out the root cause of her anger. Everything seemed to point to her parents, which is a whole issue on its own. The biggest part of the session yesterday though, was to come to full terms with the accident and everything that has happened due to it.

"I just got cleared by the doctor yesterday morning. He said my concussion has subsided now as I don't have any symptoms. Which is pretty sweet, and most of my bruises have all gone down now. So I'm basically back to normal. "

"I'm so happy to hear that Hannah," Ali spoke as she looked down at her peaceful girl, "How about you Spencer?"

"I am excellent, except this stupid cast. It's very itchy, however, I get a new one next week. One that will allow me to wiggle my toes in the open air.. So i guess that must be a good thing" Spencer gave a slight frown, as she was still upset at the whole situation, not at Ali, as she knew it was n accident and she has apologized. But it sucked knowing that she will have to retrain all her leg muscles over the winter in order to try and be ready for field hockey season in March. Since she has had colleges approach this past season saying that they would be interested in giving her a scholarship for it, as long as she played that way again this season, during her senior year. She was determined to make it happen, no matter what.

Ali could sense the sadness in the taller brunettes voice, and all she could offer was a smile and nod before turning to Aria, "How about Mike?"

Aria laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry about Mike, he's embellishing the accident quite a bit, he seems to think girls dig him with his cast. So honestly, I just don't even ask him how it is anymore. I almost think that when the doctor tells him it can come off.. he'll be sad and won't want too."

"Guys are weird.. but I am happy to hear he is good,"

"Ali.. how are you though? You got pretty banged up in the car as well? Hannah spoke, concerned for the other blonde.

"The goose egg on my forehead has gone down significantly now. Thank god Em was not conscious to see that bad boy, was so gross."

The girls all laughed, knowing how much the two loved each other, Em probably would have thought it was a sexy battle wound.

"Other than that, my wrist and ankle that were extremely sore from holding the steering wheel and slamming the brakes feel fine now. Doctors said they weren't even fractured, or broken, just a really bad sprain. I lucked out, we all did, I just wish I didn't turn the car so much to the left.." she spoke as a tear threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Spencer cocked her head to the side, confused, "What difference would it have made Ali?"

Ali quickly wiped her cheek and looked up at the girls, then down to Em, "Then I would have been the one seriously hurt and not Emily... "

"Awe Hun, you don't know that for sure, don't focus on the what ifs... we are all alive and here. Let's just leave this all in the past and begin to move our lives forward.

Ali took a deep breath and snuggled closer to her girlfriend when a couple tears escaped her eyes and landed on Emily's forehead,

"Ali?" Em rubbed her eyes and turned to face her, worried that something was wrong, "Are you okay?" she spoke before looking around the room at the sad expression on everyone's face. She had no idea what they were talking about and why it had made Alison shed a few tears, but she reached up and wiped them off of her girl.

Ali offered a slight chuckle before giving her a big hug, careful to not squeeze her bad shoulder too tightly, "Yes babe, and so are you." Emily was extremely confused and groggy from just waking up but gave her a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before snuggling back into her arms.

The next morning the girls worked together cooking breakfast, except Emily, Alison would not let her do any cooking. That day they decided they would spent it outside laying in the sun and just enjoying the good weather and each other's company. Ali also wanted to spend the day around people because if she was left alone she would begin to panic about the meeting she has tomorrow with her lawyer about her hearing.

-A/N-

First time ever writing a 'sexy' scene.. it felt really awkward, super weird. hope it wasn't awkward to read (face palm). Anyways,, we got to see Ali and the girls together again, and moving forward from the incident. What's going to happen with the hearing ? What will Ali receive as punishment?

Please please, review and let me know what you thought! Would love to know what you want/think Ali's punishment should be? Remember, she was under the legal drinking age, (which I'm using as 19.. since im from Canada) plus she didnt have a drivers license when she caused the accident. Lots to factor in. Curious as to what your ideas for that should be? I have a few.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Monday morning and Ali has been pacing back and forth in her room for the past 20 minutes trying to calm herself down for the hearing in a couple hours. It was only meant to be a quick meeting with her lawyer, but the court had a cancellation and wanted to get her in right away. This was also made possible due to her amazing lawyer, that happened to also be one of her best friends mother's. This was important and it has been making her nervous for several days. She couldn't even figure out what to wear, and for Alison, that was a big deal. It was only 8 in the morning and she knew her girlfriend wouldn't be awake but she wanted so badly to hear her reassuring voice. As if on queue her phone vibrated on her bedside table, so she walked over to see who it was.

 **E: "Good morning beautiful, I hope you're not stressing yourself out too much this morning. Everything will work out fine. Be honest, be yourself. I love you so much baby"**

 **A: "It's almost like you read my mind EM.. was just thinking about how much I wanted to call you, but I thought you'd be asleep still? It's early .."**

 **E: "I wanted to make sure I was there for you this morning"**

 **A: "You're adorable babe"**

 **E: "I know ;)"**

 **A: "Someone has a big head this morning, haha. It's not even been a day away from you and I already miss your hugs"**

 **E: "Just my hugs?"**

 **A: "Yep ;)"**

 **E: "Go eat some food, you're acting a bit crazy ;P"**

 **A: "Mmm pancakes would be soo good right now"**

Alison felt a lot more calm after talking with Emily, even if it was only through text, the brunette had just that much affect on her. After talking about pancakes, Ali could hear her stomach grumble so she quickly got dressed in a sleek pencil skirt and fitted blazer then headed downstairs to make herself some coffee and breakfast.

When she turned the corner into the dining room she saw the table was set with two plates, and a pile of pancakes and maple syrup in the center. Alison's mouth dropped open at the sight, it was literally heaven. So many pancakes. She didn't realize her mom would be home this morning though.

"Mom? These pancakes look amazing.. thank you so much."

"Sorry to disappoint.. but it's just me..." Em appeared from the kitchen holding two cups of coffee, she set them down on the table and then walked over to her girlfriend. Alison's face lit up at the sight, and she could feel her heart flutter. Emily did this for her. When the brunette got closer Ali rushed forward and threw her arms around her girlfriend. She pulled back in order to give Em a kiss, but the brunette just smirked.

"Uh uh.. you said you only missed my hugs. So a hug is all you get." She was trying so hard not to kiss her, but she wanted to stand her ground and tease the blonde beauty a bit longer.

"You just surprised me with coffee and pancakes babe. I'm going to fucking kiss you. Get your cute little butt back here." Alison spoke as she dropped her hands down to Emily's butt and gave a little squeeze before bringing their bodies together and planting her lips on Em's in a loving and passionate way.

Emily smiled when she finally got the strength to pull away, "Shall we eat?" Alison gave her a nod and smile before walking over to the table to devour as many pancakes as she could. She had to admit, Emily was really starting to improve on her cooking skills. She could get used to waking up to Emily and eating breakfast together...

It was a couple hours later and Emily had accompanied Alison to her hearing. Her blonde beauty was more nervous than ever; the judge saw how remorseful she was, so the sentence ended up being a lot less severe than it could have been. She has to do 200 hours of community service and will not be allowed to acquire a drivers license for 2 years. Which was less than exciting for Ali but she kept trying to think of the positive side to things: her and Em were planning on attending the same college after grad. Alison planned on completing most of her hours in the next 3 weeks so she didn't have to worry about them throughout her senior year.

"I'm going to miss you so much while your doing your community service.. but I'm happy that's all you have to do."

"Em, stay with me? It's just me and Jason in that big house. Even at that, he is barely around anyways."

Emily stood there shocked, was her girlfriend actually asking her to move in?

"Like move in with you?"

Alison smiled, "Yeah, sorta.. more like multiple sleepovers in a row? You would just have two homes? One with your mom and one with me?"

"I would love too," the brunette's smile wouldn't disappear, she was on cloud 9, "let's go get food and have a picnic in your backyard."

Alison gave Em's cheek a quick kiss before grabbing a hold of her hand as they exited the courthouse. They were both starving as they had been stuck in there for 4 hours. Who wouldn't be hungry after all that legal talk? Would be hard enough just to stay awake through it all.

The next few days were spent with Emily moving some of her clothes and essentials over to Ali's house, her mom was saddened to see her leave. But at least she wasn't going far, Pam actually admired the girls for attempting the next step in the relationship. As the next two weeks of summer went on the five girls hung out quite often, between movie nights and the occasional house party, it was nothing short of a constant adventure. Aria, Hanna and Spencer constantly bugged the two girls about their growing sex life now that they were mostly living together.

"Girls, I don't kiss and tell," Alison winked at the three curious ladies, "But Em's great." She flirted out before attacking her girlfriends lips with a powerful kiss. When she pulled away Emily looked as though she had just seen a ghost. Did her girlfriend really just say that out loud... to their friends? And that kiss, was filled with fire and heat meant for the bedroom..

"Woah.." Hanna started to speak before Emily interrupted,

"I'm just.. I'm just... water anyone?" the embarrassed brunette said quickly before rushing out of the TV room and into Ali's kitchen. She could hear her friends giggling from the other room and it made her feel very self conscious. She couldn't figure out why though.

"Babe?" Ali poked her head into the kitchen to see Em staring blankly at her glass of water.

"Emily?"

She couldn't seem to break her girlfriend out of her trance so she did the one thing she knew that would, she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist then started trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"Baby, talk to me.."

Emily snapped out of her trance and leaned her body back into her girlfriends and felt herself relax. She really wasn't sure what got her all flustered. Maybe it was just because she was extremely turned on already, and that made it even more intense.

Emily turned around so she could whisper into her girlfriend's ear, "baby.. I'm just really horny, and you just made it so much worse by saying that stuff in front of our friends."

"Emily Fields! What have I turned you into," Alison replied with an added wink before giving her a kiss, "Don't worry we'll take care of it tonight after the girls leave."

Emily grabbed her glass of water and Alison's hand before walking back out to join the others for their almost nightly girl's night. Today it was horror movie night, and halfway through the movie both Aria and Emily were curled into the fetal position underneath layers of blankets.

The next two weeks passed by quickly, Spencer's leg cast has been reduced to a very small one which is allowing her to begin moving her toes around and putting pressure on the leg by walking on it. She was beginning to finally feel optimistic about getting back in proper shape for spring season. Emily's shoulder is fully healed but she has been attending a few physio appointments to ensure the muscles are moving around ok and that they will be able to handle swimming this school season, which starts back up in two days. School classes begin on Tuesday, but the swim team (and most school sports teams) are getting together on Monday to welcome new recruits. Em was the team captain last 2 years in a row and was hoping to continue that again this year, would look really good on her college applications and it was fun to help mentor the new kids.

"I can't believe summer is already over..." Hanna groaned to her friends. They were all sun tanning outside in Spencer's backyard, waiting for the guys to arrive.

"Almost.. but not quite, one last party.. tonight? It's up at Noel's cabin.. Are you guys in?" the littlest brunette of the group was eager to end the summer on a better note than it started. As she started to speak Caleb, Toby and Ezra had just arrived. They've become their own little posse.. the bromance is real.

"Party? YES please!" Toby exclaimed as he fist pumped the guys before running over to lay down beside Spencer and giving her a kiss. Everyone was extremely excited about the party tonight, although Alison was kind of nervous... she kept getting flashbacks to the last time all of them went out. Sure they've attended a few house parties here and there, but not one that far out of town since that night.. In fact that was the exact same location as that night.

Emily noticed how quiet Ali became suddenly, and then it all clicked into gear, "Hey Ali, come with me for a sec?" The blonde beauty nodded her head before following her girlfriend away from the group. She couldn't help but check out Em's butt in the bikini as they walk away.

"Are you okay with going to the party.. because we don't have to go if it will make you feel uncomfortable." The brunette began rambling to her girlfriend.

"Em, it's okay, honestly. I won't be drinking at the party, but I will go and have fun with my best friends."

Emily smiled back at her, "then I won't drink either"

Alison shook her head no and grabbed her girlfriends hand, "No way! You're getting wasted babe. Don't even deny it," she reached over and gave her girlfriend a sneaky kiss on her cheek, "besides you are extremely entertaining when you're intoxicated."

The girls both leaned in and locked their lips together before being interrupted by Hanna and Caleb, "So, are you two love birds going to come to the party?" Caleb asked with arm wrapped around Hanna's waist.

"Hell yeah we are!" Alison chimed in excitedly. It was the middle of the afternoon still so everyone decided it would be a good idea to part ways before dinner and get themselves ready for a good night.

Sorry its a shorter chapter. lots going on right now..

next one will be the party.. what will happen? What about senior year? lots of crazy stuff.

Please review.. it means a lot.. and i only got 2 on the last chapter :(

take care everyone :)


End file.
